Le Monde Ici, C'est Calme!
by Lyndz34
Summary: I'm seriously no good with titles, but Lila insisted on this. Read to find out who the heck she is. SiaojunSiaoying, SiaofenJunying. ALL RIGHT, KITRINA! Read and REVIEW FOR GOODNESS' SAKE!
1. Resurrections

"Mum! Mum! MUM!"  
  
Ten-year-old Lila Black sprinted along the corridors of the mansion, waving a mirror in her hand.  
  
"Slow down, slow down, mi hija! What's all this noise, anyway?" asked Shakira, better known as Kiree, Diablo of her daughter.  
  
"Dad's-Dad's-''  
  
"Lila please. You know how terribly it upsets me."  
  
"But-''  
  
"No buts. You know how ter-''  
  
"But just look at this!"  
  
She held out the mirror triumphantly.  
  
"It's a mirror, so? Lila-''  
  
Lila snatched it back impatiently and said loudly and clearly, "Dad!"  
  
To Kiree's surprise and shock, Sirius' face emerged through a sort of smoke that filled the mirror's surface.  
  
"Yes Liy?"  
  
"Mum, as usual, doesn't believe me."  
  
"Did you even tell her?"  
  
"No, she did not!" announced a little girl's voice.  
  
All three turned their heads to see who the newcomer was.  
  
"Sandy?" Sirius asked in disbelief.  
  
"Eso es me!"  
  
"Sandrine Black, just how did you-''  
  
Sandy Black fidgeted, winding a blonde curl around her finger and putting her other hand into her overalls pocket. "Well..............."  
  
"Listening at the door again? Haven't we talked about that?"  
  
"Um......yes, but how are we going to tell Harry that Dad's alive?"  
  
"That's another problem. And everyone still thinks Dad's a murderer," Lila added.  
  
"Well, let's figure this out.....Can you Floo over, Padfoot?" Kiree asked.  
  
"I guess so. I sneaked into a wizard house to talk to you, so I'll come over straight away."  
  
Ten minutes later, he tumbled out of the fireplace.  
  
Just then, an enormous gray bear waddled in.  
  
"Oh hi Baloo," waved Lila and Sandy.  
  
"Where's Bagheera?"  
  
"Baggy? Over at Hogwarts. As a matter of fact, Dumbledore wants to see you four too. Come on!"  
  
All of them immediately scrambled after Baloo.  
  
Little did they know what big a surprise they would very soon be getting.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"What do you mean he's very busy? I'll have you know, Snape, that this is a matter of importance!" shouted Shailee Diablo impatiently, stamping her flip-flopped foot.  
  
"I told you," Snape roared back, "that he is preoccupied and cannot see anyone at the moment!"  
  
"Yeah right! More than likely you're trying to get us out of this school!" retorted Shanice Diablo.  
  
"Honestly!" scolded Professor McGonagall, walking briskly up. "You're behaving like a bunch of children! You three, I would have expected better of you! And Severus, I am astounded at your behaviour! A teacher behaving in this unruly fashion! Ridiculous!"  
  
"That's no concern of mine! I insist upon seeing Professor Dumbledore straightaway! It is, as I believe I explained a thousand times to Professor Snape here, a matter of great importance!" yelled Shailee, tossing her long black braid.  
  
"Very well, very well! The password is Lemon Drops!"  
  
"Obviously," muttered Shoomy Diablo, straightening her orange and gold silk sari as she followed her sisters.  
  
"Lemon Drops!" Shanice said grandly to the gargoyle, which jumped aside at once.  
  
"Professor! We have to talk immediately!" announced Shailee, walking importantly into the room, but stopped short when she saw two other figures in the room. They were wearing long hooded cloaks.  
  
"It is all right, Miss Diablo, you may talk freely in front of these people," assured Albus Dumbledore as he reached for something in the bottom drawer of his desk.  
  
"Would anyone care for some candy? Chocolate Frogs? Every Flavor Beans? Chocoballs? Lemon drops?"  
  
"Oh, we'll take some, shukria, Professor," said Shoomy eagerly.  
  
Shailee, Shanice and Shoomy all took a couple of Chocoballs each, Professor Dumbledore took some lemon drops, and the people in hoods took Chocolate Frogs.  
  
"I myself have an important matter to discuss with you," Professor Dumbledore told the three.  
  
"You see-''  
  
The people in hoods moved forward. Their cloaks fell to the floor.  
  
"The Potters are once again alive."  
  
DUN DUN DUN DUUUUN!DUN DUN DUN DUUUUN! Cliffhanger! I just looooove those, don't you? PLEASE review! I will give everyone credit!  
  
Until the next chapter!  
  
~Suchimukhi 'Sue' Diablo  
  
Translations (the language is Spanish, in case you didn't know):  
  
Mi hija: My daughter  
  
Eso es me: That's me  
  
Glossary:  
  
Sari: Indian traditional outfit Shukria: Thank you in Hindi 


	2. Just for Laughs

"Sari!"  
  
"Dress!"  
  
"Robes!"  
  
The three old ladies were yelling so loudly that Yuh Min and Mei Hui, the house-elves, came running in alarm to see what was going on.  
  
"What is all the noise, mistresses?" squeaked Yuh Min.  
  
"We're trying to decide what Kiree should wear for her wedding," explained Trisha Diablo.  
  
"Fine then! A sari it is!" sighed Khristina Teo.  
  
"I'm glad you didn't insist that she wear a dress," grinned Dhalia Diablo.  
  
"Well, quit the quarrel. The problem now is- which sari?"  
  
"I don't know, but it has to be a white one. That helps a bit," said Khristina Teo thoughtfully.  
  
"There's lots of white saris! It's going to be hard to decide what material we want it to be," retorted Dhalia Diablo.  
  
Trisha Diablo and Khristina Teo looked at her as though she had sprouted rainbow hair.  
  
"What? Why're you looking at me like that?"  
  
"The sari........is......a.......silk......one. The sari.....is a.......SILK ONE!" roared Khristina Teo.  
  
"Did you honestly think we'd have her wearing a NYLON sari at her own WEDDING?!" screamed Trisha Diablo.  
  
"Sorry.....forgot! So, how many white silk saris are there?" asked Dhalia Diablo.  
  
"Twenty-eight exactly!" groaned Khristina Teo.  
  
"Oh no!" moaned Trisha Diablo.  
  
"Hey! If we decide on what pattern we want it to be, we can select a sari faster!"  
  
"That's a great idea, Dhalu, but a pattern we all agree on......"  
  
"White and gold!" they said together.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A few minutes later, all three of them were at the family sari-wardrobe.  
  
"Hmm.....there are exactly seven white-and-gold silk saris. Which one would suit Kiree best?"  
  
After a long debate, they picked the same one-a old family heirloom sari.  
  
It was still very beautiful. The colour was white, but the fine, fine gold check lines on it made it look like cream. The lining was gold, with a delicate pattern of dainty golden daisies, around which were entwined fine, curvy golden lines. The lining and the gold check lines on the white part gleamed when turned at a certain angle, which gave the whole sari a sort of golden glow, rather like sunlight.  
  
"Your littlest girl's going to look like a goddess in this, Trishu," Khristina Teo sighed dreamily.  
  
"Yeah. It'll really bring out the gold colour of her hair, and the ivory colour'll set off those deep blue eyes of hers nicely," Dhalia Diablo commented.  
  
"But what will she wear at night? And on all the days before the reception?" asked Trisha Diablo.  
  
"Nylon of course."  
  
"White?"  
  
"No way. She'll look like a ghost if she gets up in the middle of the night to get a drink or something! Besides, white nylon doesn't look all that fine, and the Blacks will want her to look like one of them!"  
  
"What then?"  
  
"Something in a darker shade.....black will feel too warm, and white too cold!"  
  
"She needs to feel just right!"  
  
"I've got it! Royal blue! It'll be in a dark colour, and not too warm, but not too cold either! And it'll suit her!"  
  
"Brilliant, Dhalu! And she can do housework in it too!"  
  
"Though that's highly unlikely. The Noble and Most Ancient Blacks won't want one of them doing housework if they can help it!"  
  
"Yeah, I meant if they make her do any work at all!"  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Meanwhile, back at Hogwarts, Shailee, Shanice and Shoomy were howling with laughter.  
  
"And," shrieked Shoomy, wiping the tears from her bright brown eyes, "I said to her, I said, Britney, if you want to go out with James, you have to dye your hair red and wear emerald green contact lenses, so you look like the girl he REALLY likes! No, wait! That's impossible, because there was, is and always will be one, and only ONE, Lily Evans in the whole world, and that's my sister's best friend!"  
  
"And the fool," added Shanice, overflowing with laughter, her shoulder- length, jagged-ended, shiny brown hair greatly ruffled, "she went and followed your advice, she was so eager to get James to go out with her!"  
  
"You should have just given her the usual ting-tang treatment," laughed Shailee, straightening her glasses, "but I'm glad you didn't, because what happened the next day was tan hilariante!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
FLASHBACK:  
  
"James! James!"  
  
"What, Britney?"  
  
"BRITNEY?!  
  
"What?"  
  
"WHAT THE HECK HAVE YOU DONE TO YOURSELF?!"  
  
~END FLASHBACK~  
  
"Ahahahaha! Then....Lily.....came...up.....and....Ahahahaaaahahahaaaa!"  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Sirius and Lila, meanwhile, were howling in the other room.  
  
"Haaahahahaaahahahaaaa! And Malini Chachi said she stayed like that for weeks on end and everyone was so confused as to who was who!"  
  
"Not James, though," laughed Sirius, "he could always tell one from the other, because his heart knew who his Lily was!"  
  
Sirius had never had a better time in his life, although he had just met his daughters a few days ago. Lila was ten, and Sandy was seven.  
  
He had slept with Kiree twice in Azkaban-once when she had been tossed in there for three days five years after him for trying to get him out and once four years later, when she had been tossed in again, this time for two days(obviously because they were scared of her brothers :)) on a very trumped-up charge- for 'being an accomplice to murder' as they put it, just because she had been his girlfriend in their last three years at Hogwarts and until he had been thrown in.  
  
I'll give you a longer one next time, I PROMISE!  
  
Adios till next chapter,  
  
Suchimukhi Pafooh Shuhui Malini Diablo  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 


End file.
